Buster Lives Mas
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: In this fanfic, Buster Baxter goes to Taco Bell. How much food does he order? The bigger question, how much of it will he eat? Let's see what our favorite but crazy rabbit does! Now just a 1-Shot. Chapter 2 is cancelled.


**Buster Lives Mas**

 **Author's Note:** Before I write my fanfic, I just want to let everyone know I'm still alive and say I'm sorry for not writing or posting any fanfiction on this site. I have been suffereing from writer's block and my brain isn't what it used to be. I've been wanting to write fanfiction but I just haven't had any good stories for them and I am still having that problem. But I am seeing that this fandom needs help and seeing some less than favorable fanfics on this fandom is motivating me to try to write some fanfics and maybe try to post some in one day. My fanfics may seem random and may not be that good of stories, and might be short. That's okay, I just want to get some stories on this fandom and get something other than Travis2017's fanfics up. I know you all are bored dealing with him and his stories. At least hopefully now I'll be writing here again.

On with the story now.

 **Story**

 **Chapter 1**

One day, teenaged Buster Baxter, 17, makes sure he has enough money from his allowance and what he earned from his job before stepping out of his condo. Bitzi is out at work so Buster has the house to himself.

Buster goes into a Taco Bell nearest to his home and is at the counter.

A young male anthorpomorphic tan bear asks Buster, "Hi welcome to Taco Bell, what can I get for you?"

Buster answers, "I would like four taco supremes, two beef chalupas, a cheesy potato burrito, three fiery Doritos locos taco supremes, and two crunch burritos."

"Will that be for here or to go?" asks the employee taking his order.

"Um," says Buster, "For here. No actually, I'll take it to go, yeah, to go."

The cashier rings up his order, asks Buster's name and gives him his receipt. Buster then goes and sits down.

When Buster's order is ready, he goes back to the counter and picks up his food and he grabs some taco sauces, some "hot," some "Fire," some "Diablo," and some green salsa. Buster's about to head out the door with his grub but then decides he's too hungry to wait, so he sits down and decides to eat a few of his things he ordered. First he takes out one of his taco supremes, dresses it hot sauce and fire sauce and nibbles on that. Then he takes out a chulpa, dresses it with diablo sauce and green sauce and nibbles on that too. His mouth feels a bit hot from the diablo sauce and he tears up just a little but he doesn't care. But then he takes out one of the Doritos locos tacos and dresses it with Fire sauce, Diablo Sauce, and Green Salsa. Now Buster has gone a bit crazy! He eats that and his mouth is practically on fire!

Buster goes back to the counter.

"May I order a large soda please?" he asks. "And also I'd like a chicken chalupa please?"

The cashier rings up that order and Buster pays and the cashier gives him a cup. Buster then fills his cup with just about every fountain drink he sees such as Dr. Pepper, Mountain Dew, Sierra Mist and some non soda drinks like lemonade and Tropicana fruit punch. Then he puts a lid on it, inserts a straw and starts sucking his drink out. Then he goes back to his table where what's left of his food is waiting and sits there until his chicken chalupa is ready. Then he goes and gets that and takes it and the rest of his food home.

When Buster is back in his condo, he's in front of his TV. He takes out all his food, puts all his hot sauces, including the diablo sauces, and his green sauces on all his tacos, and eats them all up. So far, Buster, bless his heart, has eaten all four of his taco supremes, both of his beef chalupas, his chiken chalupa, his cheesy potato burrito, all three of his fiery Doritos locos tacos, and both of his crunch burritos. And he drinks all his soda kamikaze (mixed soft drinks.) And Buster was able to eat all that food and boy was he full.

Later Bitzi comes home from work.

"Buster Sweetie, I'm home!" she calls out to him.

"Hey mom!" Buster replies.

When Buster see's his mother, he sees she carrying a box of pizza. Despite Buster's big Taco Bell meal, Buster doesn't resist. He sits down at the dining room table and eats a few slices of the pizza as he and his mother converse. He even tells her about his trip to taco bell and all that he ordered.

Though Buster is older and wiser now, he still hasn't changed!

 **Author's Notes: There will not be a chapter 2 for this fanfic, this fanfic is discontinued for and will remain a 1-shot on this site.**


End file.
